Love Is War
by Circuit 347
Summary: Songfic. Sonic is dating Amy and Sally is dating Khan. They pretend to be happy where they are. They pretend to not miss each other. But one day, through song, they accidentally let the other know how they truly feel. Sonally. Don't like, don't read.


**Love Is War is by Hatsune Miku... or whoever wrote it since Miku isn't real. I dunno. All I know that I don't own the song nor do I own Sonic and his friends, although it's not like someone would look at this and think I do. I mean, c'mon it's a _fanfiction _sight! None of us own any of the characters (other than OCs) so these disclaimers are wastes of time**.

Sonic was leaning against the concrete wall deep within a dark alley, gently strumming his guitar. He was not in a particularly good mood because he had to sit through a double date for an hour and watch Sally and Khan be all "I love you," here and kissing there. He and Amy were doing the same thing, but still...

Sonic wasn't sure why he was so bothered by Sally and Khan's relationship. It had been two years since he and Sally broke up and he was now dating Amy. He was happy (or he was at least pretending to be) and so was Sally. So why did it sting?

* * *

Sally sat at a bench alone, watching as the twilight sky grew darker and more colorful. The sky was light blue with pink mixing into the clouds and stars were peeking in the light blue to say hello. If Khan had been with her, it would probably be romantic.

A cool autumn breeze ruffled her red hair and chilled her to the bone. She found herself wishing she could stay warm in Sonic's arms... But, wait... why? She had a boyfriend and Sonic had a girlfriend. She guessed that it was because Sonic was so much taller than her now, which she found odd since when they were growing up, they were always the same height. If anything, Sally had been a few inches taller.

But why on Mobius was she still thinking about Sonic? She was happy, right?

Then she heard the sound of an electric guitar being strummed in a familiar melody. She recognized it as a song she had found on YouTube being sung by some human girl with turquoise twintails. Since no one could hear her, she sung along...

_There is simply nowhere it can run. Love heat burning me... why can't you see?_

As the guitar playing became louder, more anguished, she let out a frustrated scream...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed with the song and the female voice. He admitted it, his heart burned... in a bad way... a really, _really _bad way. He missed her to death.

He could hear a female voice chime in with him, but figured it was his imagination.

* * *

Sally: See_ those grey clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me._ _Sunlight casts__ a shadow here, the twilight changes it's color, it's drawing too near..._

* * *

Sonic: _Ah__, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you now?_ _I__ know it's true but I don't know what should I do, oh._

* * *

Sally: _What__ can I do? What should I do?__I am a fool... his play tool!_

* * *

Sonic: _Let's__ start fighting, don't ask how. This war I will allow._ _Just__ seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now._

* * *

Sally: _Ardent LOVE__, that is a sin to me.__I'll show you all my feelings cause emotion, it's my key!_

* * *

Sonic: _This megaphone I used to shout at your heart it has been torn apart.__But it doesn't matter now. Cause how far I reach and why cause I'll never make it to you._

* * *

Sally: _Ah, the sky is so clear now.__I didn't notice that the sun on my path doesn't suit my tears._

* * *

Sonic: _I can't hold on, my feelings are out of reach.__What can I do, what should I do?_

* * *

Sally: _Because you know I know I'm not going to cry because of you...__I LOVE YOU, SEE!_

* * *

Both in unison:

_I was fighting from the start!_

_I'm shooting at your heart!_

_I didn't choose this path, you did and you will feel my wrath!_

_I'll show off and let the wind just blow by and show my skin!_

_I'll steal your gaze away until I finally have the win!_

_Are you ready for my act?__This war I'm fighting is fact and still a draw back!_

_Love is blind and love is bliss!_

_The only way for me to see is by your loving kiss!_

* * *

Sally let her voice fade as the guitar playing ceased and the male voice faded with hers. Then came the painful silence. She could sense that whoever the male voice and the guitar playing came from felt it too. She just could.

Sally stood up and started walked down the nearby alley. It was dark and grimy, but she could still hear idle gipuitar strumming in the distance. She wanted desperately to see who it was, although a part of her already knew good and well who it was.

Suddenly, two men dressed in black jumped out from behind a dumpster, blocking her path as they pointed fighting knives at her. Sally was about to run the other way when two more men blocked her path forward.

All of them were slowly approaching her and exchanging hungry laughs and hurling crude insults at her.

Sally felt frozen in time. Her blood vibrated in her veins and her heart beat hard enough to shatter her ribcage. She felt like a cornered mouse about to be eaten by a cat.

As two men pinned her against the hard, cold way, her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she began kicking and screaming.

A rough hand clapsed itself over Sally's mouth, only to be bitten. Sally smirked in satisfaction as the man jerked his bloody hand back and cursed. She could taste his blood on her tongue.

Then another man held a knife dangerously close to her neck and hissed in her ear. "We aren't here to play games. Mess with us and you're a dead girl,"

Sally gulped, her imagination torturing her about what would happen next. But then, a blue blur barreled in her attacker's direction.

* * *

Sonic had heard the fighting, the kicking and screaming, and was zooming in on the men. Stupid humans...

He collided fist first with the one closest to him and when another man charged at him, blade pointed at his heart, Sonic kicked him in the head, causing him to jerk back and collapse, his knife flying out of his grasp.

Two more men had a girl pinned to the wall with a knife at her neck.

The girl was a chipmunk and had the ever familiar auburn red hair and bright blue eyes Sonic had grown up with... His eyes widened and his heart tightned as he realized it was Sally.

He uttered a quick chaos control and a boom filled the air and the chaos emeralds floated around him. He wasn't super yet, but he was halfway. His blue fur glowed, he hovered inches above the ground, his quills were rising above his head, and his irises were a furious red instead of green. He called this form Halfway Sonic. It was a form used when the blue hero didn't have the proper chaos energy or need for Super Sonic.

"Let her go," Sonic ordered. His voice had a distinct echo. "or you'll be sorry,"

"We ain't taking orders from the likes of you," the man with the knife at Sally's throat retorted.

"Chaos control!"

As soon as Sonic said it, time froze temporarily. He used the advantage to pry the man off Sally, steal his kife, and pin him to the wall with the knife pointed directly at his throat the way he did with Sally. He also performed a quick blow to the other man's head, giving him a concussion.

When chaos control wore off, the man gasped at the position he was in.

"Listen, you _punk,_" Sonic seethed in warning. "If you ever hurt a hair on Sal's head, I'll hunt you down and kill you. You hear me?"

The man nodded shakily.

Sonic pushed the man to the side. "Then scram!"

The man quickly ran off into the street. Sonic sighed in relief and let his Halfway form dissipate. He felt exhaustion hit him as he collapsed to his hands and knees and struggled to catch his breath.

* * *

Sally couldn't believe what had just happened. Her heart still hammered as she slowly approached the exhausted hedgehog. She knelt down and plaved a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at her with tired emerald eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah,"

She helped Sonic to a sitting position.

"So what were you doing down here?" Sally asked. Before Sonic answered, her gaze wandered to a red guitar several yards away that was set down in the middle of the fight. Her eyes widened. "That was you?!"

"What was me?" Sonic asked, looking comically confused. It took a moment, but his own gaze widened in shock and he blushed as the puzzle pieces snapped together. "You're the girl I heard singing... I thought it was my imagination!"

""I thought your guitar playing was coming from one of the nearby businesses!"

"Aw, shoot..."

The two teenagers sat in silence for a moment, both too embarrassed to speak. Then Sally gathered the courage to break the silence. "Did you mean the stuff you sang?"

"Maybe a little," Sonic confessed. "You?"

Sally nodded.

"Does this change anything?" Sonic then asked.

"Do you want it to?"

"Do _you_?"

Sally's blush and smile betrayed her as she twiddled with a piece of hair. "I guess I do,"

"Then so do I," Sonic said, blushing just as much. "What about Amy and Khan?"

"We'll just have to break it to them,"

"How will they take it?"

"Bad, but they'll get over it,"

"Then it'll be _them _complaining that love is war,"

Sally laughed out loud. She missed joking with Sonic so, so much it hurt. Laughing felt as if she was being brought back to life. She leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Sonic's lips. Sonic didn't resist and kissed her back.

As the reunited couple walked out of the alley holding hands and teasing each other the way they used to, they both realized that while love is war, it is worth it in the end.


End file.
